More than friends
by Icanseethewayyoufeel
Summary: Tyler and Kingsley have been tweeting, texting and calling each other for months, but when they finally meet up will they realise their feeling for one and other?
1. Chapter 1

Kingsley's point of view.

I watched another one of Tyler's videos today after he uploaded it this morning. He is literally perfect and I'm not lying when I say I would want to marry him, I mean I love Big Sean but Tyler might end up slowly overtaking him.

He just always makes me laugh and I've said many times that a guy having a good sense of humour is important to me. The way he is obsessed with One Direction I even find amusing considering I love The Wanted and One Direction are clearly Inferior.

I don't do many collab videos but if Tyler wanted to do one then I would definitely make an exception. I'm not sure if I would be able to handle myself if I met him though, I would probably have a total fangirl moment and collapse on the floor.

I fall back onto my bed and unlock my phone to check my Tumblr. The first thing I notice is all of the asks I have received so I quickly flick through them but there is none of them in particular that grabs my attention. So I scroll through my Twitter instead and one tweet does definitely catch my eye, it's from Tyler Oakley!

I love it when he sends me tweets, especially when they are flirty, well most of them are flirty. I usually have to read the messages he sends to me over and over again just to let them sink in. I just really want to meet up with him so badly but I'm too shy to ask so I have just been counting on him to make the first move. I don't even know how to reply to his tweet so I just end up saying something just as dirty back but unlike him I actually mean it because I'm sure he acts like this to everyone.

I place my mobile on the side table and just stay on my mattress daydreaming and over thinking which makes my head hurt. So I turn my phone back on, plug my earphones in and listen to some Justin Bieber to take my mind off things. Then before I know it I'm drifting off to sleep wrapped amongst the covers with my hat still left upon my head.

* * *

I know it's like really short but it's only the first chapter and I just want to know that if I were to write this story, would anybody read it? I ship Tingsley so hard and there isn't enough fanfiction out there about the two which I still don't understand! So anyway don't forget to comment and tell me what you think and if you want any specific things you want me to include in my story like smut..ect..ect.. :-)


	2. Tyler's coming

Kingsley's point of view.

My eyelids flutter open as I hear somebody open my bedroom door and walk up to me from behind. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder which soon turns to a slap which makes me jolt upright and look the person in the eye. I realise that it's Matt, so I slump back into the bedding and rest against the headboard.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Well, I just received a phone call from Tyler Oakley because he tried you but because you were asleep you didn't answer. He wanted to know if you were available today so the two of you can film your video together. So I told him yes and invited him to come over here in an hour." He replies as he starts to exit the room.

I bolt off my bed and grab his bicep to spin him around so he is now facing me.

"Wait, why did you do that? I can't get ready quick enough in that short amount of time!"

"King, an hour is plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I need to look my best for him! You don't understand!"

He places his hand on my shoulder.

"I totally understand, if you're not ready, I will just stall him while you are still upstairs."

I let out a sigh and sit back down and smile to myself then glance back up.

"I can't believe I'm going to finally meet him in person. What about if he doesn't like me?"

Matt comes and sits next to me.

"Of course he will. He's talked to you on the phone, tweeted you and text you millions of times so he already knows most of your personality."

"I guess."

"Now, I will leave you to prepare yourself for when he arrives."

He leaves and shuts the door after him as I head over to my draws to decide on what I can wear which will make me look my best.


End file.
